The main principle of three-dimensional (3D) display technology is enabling the left eye and the right eye of a viewer to receive images with slight difference respectively, i.e., left view and right view. The two views are analyzed and integrated by a brain so as to enable the viewer to perceive the depth of an image object, thereby producing stereo perception.
The early 3D display device requires a user to wear corresponding 3D glasses. In recent years, a naked eye 3D display device has attracted much attention. There are generally two types of devices for achieving naked eye 3D display: slit grating type 3D display device and micro lens array type 3D display device. The slit grating is also called parallax barrier, which is generally implemented using a switch liquid crystal screen, a high molecule liquid crystal layer and a polarizing film. By controlling the voltage difference between electrodes of upper and lower substrates in the switch liquid crystal screen, the liquid crystals in the high molecule liquid crystal layer are rotated, so as to form opaque strips, i.e., parallax barrier. When the switch of the liquid crystal screen is turned on, under the effect of the parallax barrier, the left eye view can only be seen by the left eye, while the right eye is blocked. The right eye view can only be seen by the right eye, while the left eye is blocked. When the switch of the liquid crystal screen is turned off, the display panel will not generate parallax barrier, thereby becoming an ordinary 2D display.
For example, in a three-dimensional display mode, the rear grating as shown in FIG. 1 forms a light emitting area and a black area. The pixels in the front liquid crystal display panel corresponding to a same light emitting area display different gray scale information, so as to enable images with different gray scale information to be received by two adjacent viewpoints. When the left and right eyes of a person are located at the two viewpoints respectively, two different images will be received, and then converged into the brain by vision of two eyes to become one image, thereby generating stereovision so as to realize naked eye 3D display. In FIG. 1, the case of realizing two viewpoints is shown by taking the example that one light emitting area corresponds to two pixels. Different gray scales are distinguished with “1” and “2”. It can be seen that the left eye can only receive the views of pixels L1, L3 and L5 with a gray scale of “1” through the rear grating, and the right eye can only receive the views of pixels L2, L4 and L6 with a gray scale of “2” through the rear grating. Hence, the left and right eyes of a person can only see half information of the display image in the liquid crystal display panel respectively, which results in a relatively low resolution and pixels per inch (PPI) of the 3D display.